Calixis Sector
The Calixis Sector is an Imperial sector in Segmentum Obscurus near the Halo Stars and the Eye of Terror. Conquered by Lord Militant Angevin a thousand years ago, the Calixis Sector contains many heavy populated and important worlds, though it lies a great distance from the Imperium's heartland. Its first governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as an Imperial Saint. Galactic Position To trailing, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward, its nearest neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lay the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars. Planets Golgenna Reach *41 Pry, Space Station, mostly deserted - some pirate activity. *Bront, Hive World, home of the Brontian Longknives Imperial Guard Regiment. *Cyrus Vulpa, Agri World, Savannah-covered, herds of grox. *Granithor, Cemetery World, *Hadd, Forge World, one of The Lathes. *Hesh, Forge World, one of The Lathes. *Het, Forge World, one of The Lathes. *Iocanthos, Agri World, source of Ghostfire Pollen. *Luggnum, Mining World, ore exports. *Lycosidae, Dead World, Legio Venator Fortress. *Merov, Hive World, home of the Merovech Combine. *The Misericord, Spacecraft, Chartist Vessel. *ND0/K4, Mining World, gas mining operations *Port Gavinus, Space Station, popular commercial shipping station *Port Wrath, Space station *Pry, Gas Giant, orbited by Space Station 41 Pry *Quaddis, Pleasure World, famous for wines. Private pleasure palaces for the wealthy. *Scintilla, Hive World, Sector Capital. *Sephiris Secundus, Mining World, site of the Gorgonid Mine *Settlement 228, Frontier World. *Sophano Prime, Mining World. *Strank, Feral World, swamp world, home of the infamous Stenchbeast of Strank. *Valon Urr, Shrine World *Ysai Ydumee, Frontier World. Drusus Marches *47 Kapella, War World, in the Nr Blackshine Nebula, Undergoing Imperial pacification. *88 Tanstar, Frontier World, Navy Depot. *Archaos, Hive World, planet of philosophers. *Askelphion Secundus, Pleasure World. *Cryptus, Cemetery World, 'Trip to Cryptus' is a euphamism for death. *Diogenes IV Research Station, Research Station, anchored in the centre of the infamous Pulsars. *Drusus Shrine World, Shrine World, also known as Sentinel. *Endrite, Feral World, population revere ruined hulk of an Imperial battleship. *Fervious, Feudal World, formerly known as Vasenrule. *Haddrack, Death World, Mechanicus Explorator Base/Sollex Admech sect. *Lacusta, Feral World, home of the Windriders IG Regiment. *Laskin, unknown *Lo, Hive World, home of the Loi Metalworks Armoury. *Maccabeus Quintus, Shrine World, home of the Black Order. *Monrass, Feral World, lush and verdant backwater. *Opus Macharius, Forge World, named after Lord Solar Macharius. *Pellucida IX, Mining World, Mechanicus Demsene. *Piety, Hive World, a world of scum and villainy. *Port Wander, Space Station, beyond the Drusus Marches. Last stop before The Halo Stars. *Protasia,War world, system declared independence from the sector *Sacris, Forbidden World, a virulent plague is raging on this planet. *Spectoris, Agri World, Ocean World. *Thical, Hive World of ancient laws and customs *Threnos Zone, Forbidden World, System of 13 planets avoided by ancient custom. *Tygress I, Frontier World. *Tygress II, Frontier World. *Tygress III, Feral World. *Tygress IV, Dead World. *Tygress V, Feral World. *Veneris, Shrine World, mountains resemble certain Imperial saints. *Vigil, Dead World, extensive ruins. Xenos population destroyed some 5000 years ago. *Zel Primus, Unclassified. *Zel Secundus, Death World *Zel Tertius, Frontier World, newly settled, a model colony. Adrantis Nebula *Baraspine, Hive World. *Coseflame, Feudal World, chasm city-states. Famous ore exports. *Endrite, ? *Grangold, Dead World, acid storms. *Hippocrasian Agglomeration, Space Station, orbiting Morwen VI. *Kormisoshi Dockyards, Space Station, located to the coreward of Tranch. *Lehyde Ten, Frontier World, all attempts at colonisation to date have failed. *Marioch, Frontier World. *Mortressa, Death World, home of renowned 'Scythewind' regiments. *Morwen VI Dead World, used as a training ground by certain regiments of the Brontian Longknives. *Omnicron 71-DX, Forge World, near the Adrantis Nebula. *Perinetus, Forge World, floating forges in orbit for spacecraft repairs. *Piety of Seth, Shrine World. *Reth, Pleasure World, part of the Tephaine System. *Siculi, Agri World, part of the Tephaine System. Many lakes produce a crop of Protoalgia. *Skorgulian, Forge World. *Soryth, Mining World, frozen gas mining. *Tephaine, Hive World, part of the Tephaine System. *Tephaine Minor, Agri World, part of the Tephaine System. *Tranch, Hive World. *Volonx, Feral World. Hazeroth Abyss *Belahaam, Forbidden/Xenos World. *Bloodfall System, Death World. *Cloister, Frontier World, once a bastion of the Black Templars. *Clove, Hive World, main base of Clovis Ministorum. Home to the 23rd Drusus Dragoons. *Cyprian's Gate, Pleasure World. *Dalthus, Mining World, miners noted for gaudy trinkets and charms. *Dwimlicht, Feral World *Elros, Feudal World, an all-female death cult dominates this planet. *Gunpoint, Hive World, now a byword for failure. *Guytoga, Hive World. *Hesiod's Wake, Agri World. *Heterodyne, Feudal World, Mechanicus domain / Feudal-tech experiment. *Hilarion, Agri World. *Ichovor, Feudal World, world of swamps and rotting forests. *Idumea, Forge World. *Kommitzar, Penal World, notorious prison planet. *Malice, War World, Frontline of 'Wrack War'. *Mara, Forbidden World, Ice World and formal penal colony - Access Forbidden. *Percipre, Agri World, world covered in extensive greenhouse complexes. *Phagir, Dead World, once an agri-world, Phagir was ravaged by a genetic virus. *Phyrr, Death World, home to the beautiful but deadly Phyrr Cat. *Pilgrim's Pause, Cemetery World. *Purgatory of Soubirous, Mining World. *Regulus, Agri World, run by the Celestine Alliance. *Samson IV, Hive World. *Scarric XXII, Unclassified, actually a dump planet for the system's waste - used as a hideout by smugglers. *Sekmet,? *Sheol XVII , Asteroid, penal colony and Mechanicus outpost. *St. Astrid's Fall, Frontier World, moon orbiting Gas Giant known as Sekmet. *Soprony, Forbidden/Xenos World *Stygian Prime, Agri World, cold world with subterranean fungus farms. *Synford, Forge World, Baneblades produced here. *Threnos, Dead World, sometimes confused with the Threnos Zone. *Valos Krin, Feral World, world of ash storms and fire. Malfian Sub-Sector *Alactra, Hive World. *Aryus One, Feudal World, close to the Halo Stars. *Bilani, ? *Cindar, Mining World. *Dusk, Feral World. *Faldon Kise, Frontier World. *Farcast, War World. *Festus, Feudal World *Fydae Minos, Agri World, piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system. *Gallowglass, Agri World, a moon rather than a planet. *Junos, Mining World, piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system. *JXM A18Z, Forge World, a Civilised World. *Kenov III, Death World, home of the Ripper Whips. *Kessae, Frontier World, piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system. *Kinog, Pleasure World. *Kuluth, War World. *Landunder, Hive World, inverted colonies dangle from planet's crust. *Lind, Hive World, the Lindwyrm Armoury produces grenades. *Loss, Feral World. *Malfi, Hive World, believes it should be the sector capital and protests the supremacy of Scintilla. *MMX 215, Forbidden World. *Mundus, White Dwarf, Orbited by Port Goston. *Nahme, Mining World. *Orbel Quill, Agri World, No one here lives past 40. *Penopass, Feudal World. *Port Goston, Space Station, main headquarters for Battlefleet Calixis. *Protasia, War World, system has declared independence from the sector. *Seedworld AFG:218, Forbidden/Xenos World, possible Eldar holding, cordoned off by Battlefleet Calixis. *Synford II, Forge World. *Vaxanide, Frontier World, developing into a Hive World. *Xeiros Prime, Forbidden World, former agri world, under virus quarantine. *Zweihan's World, Hive World, Famous for St Castor the Obviate. Josian Reach *Abandoned Hope (Planet), Forbidden World, Access forbidden by Inquisitoral order. *Acreage, Feudal World, civil war in the grand realm of Ascandia. *Canopus, Hive World. *Fenksworld, Hive World, battlefleet Calixis depot. *Hredrin, Hive World, psykers (Gaolist Astropaths). *Kao-li, Forbidden/Xenos World. *Kudrun, Frontier World. *Munsk, Feral World. *Orendal's Tomb, Shrine World. *Palinurus Rhys, Frontier World. *Prester Myra, Cemetery World. *Reshia, Shrine World. *Sigurd IV, Hive World. *Snowden's World, Frontier World, home of the Slaughter-Families. *Tsade, Dead World. *Tsade II, Agri World. *Woe, Death World. *Zillman's Domain, Feudal World, reported visit by the Tyrant Star 8 years ago. *Zumthor, Frontier World. Markayn Marches *Balecaster, Feudal World. *Belacane, Forge World, famed for its Stasis Technology. *Calistra, Frontier World. *Cantus, Hive World. *Dreah, Agri World. *Fedrid, Feral World, forest World with many deadly species. *Gelmiro Primus, War World, spinward of Markayn Marches. *Gelmiro Secundus, War World, spinward of Markayn Marches. *Gelmiro Tertius, War World, spinward of Markayn Marches. *Grove's Fall, Hive World, sentinel production. *Heed, Dead World, battle site of Angevin Crusade. Firestorms. *Karrik, Death World, orbited by The Pearl Moon. *Klybo, Dead World, rumour of hidden STC. *Mosul, Frontier World. *Prol IX, Hive World, home of the Decalogues of Prol. *Ryboth, Forge World. *Siren's Den, Pleasure World. *Solomon, Hive World, Departmento Munitorum Fiefdom/Chemical Refineries. *Sozomen's Last Stand, Agri World. *Turanshush, Forge World. The Periphery *Avitohol, Forbidden/Xenos World, ongoing war between Orks and the Imperium. *Cyclopea, Forge World, Civilised World. *Drystan Construction Yards, Space Station, towards the Scarus Sector. *Ganf Magna, Frontier World, feral orks at large on this planet. Polygum is exported. *Kalf, Frontier World, home of the Sand Devil. *Kulth, War World, Ork invasion - conflict is in 83rd year. *Sabriel, Space Station, abandoned and forgotten Mechanicus outpost. *Sinophia, Frontier World. *Sisk, Feudal World. *Sleef, Dead World, uninhabited. Warp Vibrations. Other *Hereticus Tenebrae, also known as the Tyrant Star. *Stilicho, Space Station, mostly deserted - some pirate activity (Location not given) Government The Hive World of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish Mining World Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthos, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules the sector in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao, and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to a single world, hold a great deal of power over ordinary citizens. Currency The currency of the sector are the Thrones Gelt. There are precious shell tokens or coins of rare metals Category:Segmentum Obscurus Sectors